jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Shadows Technique
The Ten Shadows Technique (Tokusanokage Bojutsu) (also known as "Shadow Rule of Ten Species") is a cursed technique used by the Zen'in clan (Chapter 43) that creates and manipulates shikigami, a type of cursed spirit that acts as an agent for the sorcerer. Known possessors of this technique are Megumi Fushiguro. Process of Technique The actual process of creating shikigami is relatively unknown. It is implied that a sorcerer will have to knead their own cursed energy to form the shikigami, with an outline in mind for how they would like the shikigami to look (Chapter 58). Shikigami also require some level of purification or must surrender to the sorcerer controlling them, but it is unclear what this involves (Chapter 44). To use a shikigami, a sorcerer must make a certain handsign and use a talisman, charm, or particular thing as an intermediary, to form and summon a shikigami of their choice. It is implied that most shikigami users require some form of charm or talisman as a medium or intermediary in order to summon and control shikigami (Chapter 9); however, this appears to be contested later, so it remains unclear whether this is a common prerequisite for shikigami users (Chapter 68).In Chapter 9, Megumi's shikigami are alleged to be unique because they use shadows rather than a charm (SJ) or talisman (JB, MR) as a medium or intemediary (Chapter 9). However, in Chapter 68, Geto's opponent comments that Geto's use of curses without an intermediary is "like shikigami users" (SJ). It could be inferred from this that summoning cursed spirits (including shikigami) without an intermediary is actually not uncommon to the Zen'in clan, or was not uncommon at the time of the flashback. The shikigami will then appear and act on the command of the user. Shikigami have been seen to take on the characteristics of animals such as dogs, snakes, birds, toads, and elephants. They can differ in size and ability considerably. The shikigami seen so far all have certain symbols or patterns on parts of their bodies, which resemble the symbols of the Ten Sacred Treasures/Regalia in Shinto tradition (十種神宝, Tokusa no Kamu Dakara). Strengths *Given that the sorcerer forms the shikigami from their own cursed energy and in a desired image, shikigami can be used for a variety of uses extending beyond just exorcising curses, such as surveillance and scouting. *Shikigami use is not limited to those who can use the particular cursed technique. Some shikigami allegedly can be used by those unable to use cursed technique (Chapter 12). *Once a shikigami is created and summoned, they can be dispelled and re-summoned as many times as necessary. Even when destroyed, the cursed energy that formed the shikigami will return to the sorcerer that created it and will be recycled in a new shikigami, which will take on certain characteristics of that deceased shikigami (Chapter 47). Weaknesses *Shikigami can be destroyed or broken (Chapter 9). Once destroyed, they cannot be summoned again (Chapter 47). *There may be a limit to how many shikigami can be summoned at once (Chapter 43). *There may be a time limit for how long a shikigami can be summoned and used for; however, this also was interpreted to mean that the relationship between the summoned shikigami and the summoning sorcerer may be interrupted (Chapter 9). The Viz translation provided the former option, whereas the Jaimini's Box translation provided the latter. *Certain shikigami called "the Seiteishirazu: Bottomless" are different to other shikigami in either their regenerative aspect or their ability to be re-summoned once they have been destroyed, but it is unclear what the difference is (Chapter 47). Side Effects *None. List of Shikigami Category:Cursed Techniques